


Vow

by OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars



Series: Shallura Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Shallura Week, Shallura Week 2018, season 2 finale, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars/pseuds/OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars
Summary: The first time, he made a vow. He never imagined she would be the last thing on his mind.~For Shallura Week First/Last~





	Vow

Shiro remembers the first time. 

His heart skipped a beat and sweat rolled down his temple. The secure grip on the handles tightened to bone crushing as Shiro risked another glance out the Black Lion’s window. The blue light that encompassed the Ballmera retracted under the pristine Castle Of Lions. With urgency, Shiro willed for more speed, to reach the collapsed Princess. It almost wasn’t worth it. The Robeast that was thought to have been defeated rose, and it was the grace of the Ballmera that saved them. 

One thing became clear that day to Shiro. It was the first time he experiences unnerving fear for her. 

As Coran explaines to them what Princess Allura’s did to save the Ballmera, a sudden realization comes to Shiro, and it shakes him to the core. The fact that Shiro cannot make sure everyone is safe fills him with dread. How can Shiro be the leader of Voltron, yet allow his friends to get hurt? How can he allow for them to do something so dangerous that they could die? When he finally goes to his room for the night, the answer presents itself. Shiro can’t let the others die, so he vows to do everything in his power to make sure no one will have to give up their life, especially not for him. 

Shiro keeps a close eye on the Paladins along with Princess Allura and Coran during missions. He makes sure the Castle of Lions is at a safe distance from the fighting, yet not too far away that the Paladins can’t have covering fire.

However, Princess Allura is persistent. She moves the Castle Forward into the fray, much to Shiro’s discontent. No doubt of the Princess’s abilities enters his mind. He has seen what she can do when she trains in the early mornings. The strength portrayed when she hits the gladiator never ceases to amaze Shiro. 

Although, when a mission is underway, Shiro remembers his vow. It fuels him when they form Voltron at his call, and gives Shiro strength to stay up late looking over ideas. On those late night, Princess Allura is on the pedestal behind him. The company is nice and talking through problems they face on missions guarantees success on the next. 

As the days go on, Shiro finds himself becoming closer to Princess Allura. He no longer calls her Princess. Instead, Shiro calls her by name. Allura doesn’t seem to mind, so he supposes calling her Allura is fine. They start to converse about space and other worlds beside the Galra. Shiro learns of the beautiful places Allura has seen, and wishes to see them for himself. He tells Allura about Earth and the Milky Way when they have time. It is rare, but Shiro knows it helps his nightmares cease, and he thinks it helps her too. Sometimes, Allura’s eyes will have a glossed look, as if she is in a distant memory. Shiro hates that look, but he never asks what is wrong, he just talks about anything. Usually, it’s constellations he knows. Being in the past is all too familiar to Shiro. Steadily, Allura’s eyes will become bright again and she stands taller. Shiro smiles softly at the determination in Allura’s bones. A determination that Shiro looks up to. He just never imagined it would be the last thing he hears.

The mission against the Center almost works. The appearance of the Komar and Zarkon changes everything. His arms feels full of lead and his movements are sluggish. Panic starts to creep in when Shiro realizes he can't get Voltron moving. Then he hears Allura's voice, and the panic fades away. "Yes, Princess. We're alive," he answers. Shiro sits up straighter from the slouch he was in due to the blast. Lance speaks, and it gets so much worse. A splitting headache makes him cry out, and with dread he tells the others that the dark mass coming from the command ship is Zarkon. But Allura makes Shiro snap into focus. Her words calls for them to move, to remember their training, and what they have gone through. The Castle of Lions goes by as Allura charges toward Zarkon, and the vow Shiro made taunts him. Shiro shouts her name when he sees the Castle get hit. Self loathing floods him, but he pushes it aside. No one else is getting hurt.

Shiro looks back at the times he shared with everyone, the times he has spent with Allura. He will never forget them. He laughed, he got hurt, but most importantly, he never gave up on saving his friends. And he definitely will now. Mimicking Allura, Shiro asks the others to fight, and they answer by fueling Voltron. The vow repeats in his head. Protect the others, don't have them in situations where they could give up their lives. So much for keeping it.

The fight rages on. Working with the Black Lion, Shiro makes every swing with the sword count. Its not enough. Zarkon rips Voltron apart, causing him to black out. Screaming from the others wakes him up. He takes a moment to catch his breath, and that is enough time for the Black Lion to open the Bayard compartment. The moments looking up at Allura and how she carried herself makes Shiro move the Black Lion. Her determination becomes his determination, and he connects with the Black Lion. The last move is at hand.

Caution and sorrow come from the Black Lion, and Shiro realizes what will happen to him, but he dismisses it. Its worth it. His death for the safety of everyone else is worth it. Although, Shiro can't help his mind wounder to Allura. He made his vow the first time she was hurt, and now, the last thing is does is to keep the vow. For her.

Maybe, if there was more time, they could have explored where their relationship would go. The feelings he has for Allura can no longer be pushed aside. The dreams he had of peace for the universe, for the other paladins, for Coarn and Allura to grieve for Altea, are gone. Shiro will never see them through, and he lets those thoughts go. The last thought he lets go of, is Allura.

~~~~~

She is the first thing he see when he opens his eyes.


End file.
